in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/Samantha's Third Mission
When Samantha sees Jacqueline kidnapping Kernely in yet another attempt to kill her just to become the new princess of Foodland, she and her friends will have to take her down again. But Jacqueline's minions won't hesitate to attempt and get in front of their way. Cast *Samantha *Pennine *Libby *Penny the Perfume-shroom *Gwen the Kernel-pult *Mavis the Missile Toe *Kernely *Jacqueline *Edward *Cassandra *Melody *Pealy *Jade *Gianna *Lucille Transcript a beautiful and sunny day in Echo Creek. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming...and Samantha is relaxing with Kernely and Pealy in their house. : Samantha: Man, fighting both Parallel Corolla and Ultrule one after the other was actually more difficult than I thought! But we did it. I'm glad we don't have to face either of them...for now. : Kernely: Yeah. If we hadn't been preforming any combos at all, we could've lost. Even if Ace didn't exist, we still could've done combos by ourselves. : Samantha: So...what now? and Pealy kiss Oh, I've got an idea! Since we were talking about Ace a bit, and you told me that you once went to visit him, we should go to his dojo! And I've also been waiting to see the kids you've been talking about! : Kernely: Ehhhh...not right now. Maybe later, though. : Pealy: Same with Kernely. : Samantha: Fine...uh...um...strolllllll?!?! in place quickly while sporting a big grin : Kernely: ...Yeah, we can! : Pealy: I'm coming! : Samantha: Okay! trio heads outside, Unbeknownst to them, someone can be spying from a bush along with some others... : Cassandra: Oh, lookie who we've got over there! : Melody: Yeah, I know who they are. They're those plants we fought a while ago. : Random Huckit Crab #1: It can only be the princess of Foodland with her sister and...boyfriend? Am I right? ...Right? : Jacqueline: Who knows...hey, hey, hey! Looks like I got an idea now! When I leave to capture the darn princess, you guys stay here. That way, I can call you over whenver I really need to for a big ambush! : Edward: Sounds good! : Cassandra: Yeah, I agree with Edward! : Melody: Now I think they're about to spot us. HIDE! hides just before the plant trio spots them : Kernely: ...Who's there? : Pealy: Beats me. : Samantha: Yeah, I dunno, but now I suddenly have a bad feeling... : Kernely: What bad feeling? : Samantha: I'm kinda afraid to tell you right now. : Kernely: Okay then. trio continue walking. Eventually, the villains peek out a bit. : Melody: ...Okay guys, they seem to be gone now. : Cassandra: Oh boy, yay! spying, but in the wrong direction : Melody: Wrong way, kid. looks a bit more right Turn around more. spins around in a full circle No! Not like that! Face the trio. looks at Jade and her friends chatting NOT THAT TRIO! finally faces Kernely, Samantha and Pealy this time That's it! Continue spying on them so that we can keep track. : Cassandra: Yeah...on it. villains continue spying. With Kernely, Samantha and Pealy... : Kernely: Say, I'm getting hungry. : Samantha: Me too. : Pealy: Then should we head to Stop & Slurp? : Kernely: Fine by us! : Samantha: Definitely! trio begin heading to Stop & Slurp. The villains follow the trio, going from bush-to-bush. As the trio enter, the villains wait outside in a bush. : Jacqueline: Okay; when they come out of here, we'll ambush. That way, we won't even get hurt this time! : Cassandra: Sounds good! : Random Huckit Crab #2: I agree! : Jacqueline: Good. We'll strike hopefully soon. : Cassandra: I'm excited! Stop & Slurp, Samantha is chatting with her sister and Pealy. As she chats, she can see someone. : Samantha: Hey, ain't that Gwen? Hold on. up and goes to talk with Gwen Hey, how are you Gwen? : Gwen: Hey, Samantha! I didn't know you were here! I'm fine, how are you? : Samantha: I'm great so far. : Gwen: That's good. I've been thinking about getting a boyfriend. : Samantha: Oh, let me guess, a handsome one? : Gwen: Probably. Maybe one with those big muscles. He doesn't have to be like that, though. : Samantha: Okay then. Alright, I'm going back. Bye! : Gwen: See ya! : Kernely: Samantha walks back to her table with Kernely and Pealy So that's your friend? : Samantha: Yep! She's thinking about getting a boyfriend at some point. : Pealy: Neat! : Kernely: Our order is coming soon. : Samantha: Yep, it sure is. they receive their orders and head out. Before they can even react, the villains come out of the bushes and ambush the trio. : Samantha: Argh! : Kernely: Hey! What are you doing here again, Jacqueline?! : Jacqueline: Well, you know my goal; to kill you and become Foodlandian princess! Kernely : Kernely: Put me down! : Pealy: Kernely! : Samantha: Ah! Sis! I'm coming for you! to go after Jacqueline, but fails Darn... : Cassandra: See ya later! then runs of with the rest; Jacqueline is also carrying Kernely : Samantha: injured AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! That's it! I've gotta do something now! Pealy, stay where you are. I'm gonna gather my friends immediately! off, but slower than usual : Pealy: Good luck... Samantha has gathered her friends together; Pennine, Libby, Gwen, a Perfume-shroom and a Missile Toe. : Pennine: Whoa, what's wrong? : Samantha: Ja...Ja...Jacqueline has kidnapped my sister! I need your help to take her down! others except for Libby agree : Libby: the Perfume-shroom Are you sure this is going to be a good idea, Penny? : Penny: Yeah, I'm sure it will be. Even Mavis agrees with me! : Mavis: That's right! : Gwen: I barely know whoever this Jacqueline is, but I'm following you to hunt her down...I guess. I'm not exactly sure how'll this turn out. Looks like I'd have to tell Barbara about all of this after it's done. : Libby: Is she your sister? : Gwen: No, she isn't. Paige is. Also, I've got a brother named Stanley. He seems to have a crush on Barbara, due to his actions, like frequently hanging out with her. : Samantha: Huh. : Libby: Anyways, how much do you know about Jacqueline, Samantha? : Samantha: A lot. First off, not too long ago, Drillbit and his team joined Jacqueline in accompanying her. They're Drillbit - as obviously, Morgan, Tyrone, Onyx, Edward, Cassandra and that other one I forgot. Next, Jacqueline not only has those people, she has a bunch of Huckit Crab minions which can not only claw at opponents, but throw rocks, too! Then, Jacqueline has air and wind powers such as tornadoes, air blasts, etc. : Libby: And? : Samantha: Her mother was...Parmesan Gallagher, I think. She once declared war with Cuisino, and Foodland wasn't peaceful during that time. Fighting was all over the city, so my family decided to move to the town we know today; Echo Creek. Glad she's dead now; neither my sister or I would not want another war with Cuisino. : Pennine: Wow. : Libby: Gee, that IS a lot! : Samantha: So yeah, that's all the information I got so far. Perhaps Kernely can tell me more later. : Mavis: Huh. : Samantha: ...Or perhaps some round friend of mine? : Libby: You're referring to Richard, right? : Samantha: No, no, no. I'm referring to someone else. : Gwen: Wait...did you say Richard? I met him before! : Samantha: That's cool. around to Pennine Wait, when we face Jacqueline, should we do that thing you did with Marisol? : Pennine: What thing? : Samantha: The thing where you leap off Marisol's head and smack butter in one's face. : Pennine: Oh. ...Sounds like a plan! : Samantha: Heh-heh. slightly : Libby: Hey, can I try that with Mavis? : Mavis: Uh...no. I think you're too heavy for me. : Libby: Darn... : Penny: We should leave now! We're wasting time! : Samantha: Fine. gang heads off, but are interrupted when Edward suddenly ambushes them. : Samantha: EDWARD! Oh, not you again! : Edward: Yeah, that's me right here. : Gwen: Say, I never met him before until now... : Edward: If you're here just to take down Jacqueline, then I've got no choice but to destroy you. : Samantha: We're also trying to rescue my sister, too. prepares : Edward: Whatever. : Libby: Weaaahhh...! slaps Edward, but falls over Oof! : Pennine: Really, is that all you can do? : Libby: Yeah. : Pennine: But Libby, you're a Blooming Heart. Don't you see that catapult thing on your back? : Libby: No. : Pennine: You can lob with it, silly. : Libby: her "catapult" in front of her face Ohhhhh...yeah. then proceeds to lob projectiles at Edward, harming him a bit. However, the teenager retaliates with explosive energy orbs, harming Libby back. : Libby: WRAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! repeatedly : Samantha: Libby? Are you okay? is screaming Libby? is still screaming Li- by Libby screaming : Mavis: What's gotten into her? : Samantha: I dunno. her fingers LIBBY! Focus on the battle! : Libby: ...Oh, okay! "Battle!" repeatedly and quickly lobs electrical butter at Edward. : Edward: Well, that's not gonna stop me! tries to search for a trash can to throw at Samantha, but not before the butter hits him. : Edward: Owwwwwwww! : Samantha: Too late, kiddo. shoots more energy orbs at Samantha, but the latter evades them easily. : Samantha: You know who's the fastest around here, right? : Edward: Dunno. : Samantha: Me! Do you run as fast? : Edward: ...No. : Samantha: Well, then this'll hopefully be an easy task. creates a forcefield. : Samantha: We gotta attack from a distance, since if that forcefield's down, it emits a shockwave. We might also still need to avoid it. : Pennine: Okay. : Gwen: Got it! girls back away from Edward, then use projectiles to deal with his forcefield, eventually breaking it. The girls then avoid the shockwave the forcefield creates after breaking. : Gwen: Nice shot! : Samantha: ...And then, we finally get to Edward and beat him up! : Libby: On it! : Gwen & Pennine: Us too! : Mavis: Don't forget me! girls attack Edward together, quickly defeating him. : Samantha: Aw yeah! : Gwen: Wait, was that really all left to do before we face Jacqueline? : Samantha: I dunno...though I did see Cassandra and Melody earlier, too. Maybe they could be the next ones to take down...? : Mavis: Yeah, possibly. But I want to know one thing; what are Cassandra and Melody's powers, if they have any? : Samantha: Cassandra uses fire, while Melody uses poison. : Mavis: Alright, now I know. : Libby: Should we scour for those girls rather than unintentionally bumping into them? : Samantha: NO! We must focus on Jacqueline, Libby. If we decided to pad things out by actually trying to search for Cassandra and Melody, we'd have less time to save Kernely. There is no other way. : Libby: Oh...okay...fine... gang continues on, but are interrupted again by Cassandra and Melody. : Cassandra: Hiiya~!!! : Melody: Halt! You aren't inching towards our boss right this second! : Samantha: Well, look who it is! : Gwen: So these are the girls you were talking about? : Samantha: Yeah. : Gwen: Well, then you villains are going down! : Libby: Agreed to the maximum. : Melody: Well, it's the other way around for us. Look, I've got poison powers, and Cassandra has fire powers like shooting flaming skulls, and if sick...she sneezes...a fire blast. Also, she can fly too...unlike you guys! : Samantha: Who cares? I have the Electrical Axe, and that says I'm not weaponless! Not even my other friends are weaponless! : Melody: If they aren't holding anything, then they're absolutely weaponless, sicko. : Samantha: What?! That's not true. Some of them have those catapult things like mine. : Mavis: And I can fire ice blasts! : Libby: ...What about Penny? : Penny: Not really... : Melody: Ah-''HA!!!'' Look who's weaponless- by Penny : Penny: ...But I can headbutt, you see? Oh, and I can attract people with my perfume, but it doesn't affect girls. : Melody: Who cares?! You're still weaponless anyway. : Samantha: Sheesh...what an idiot. : Melody: Did...did you just call me an idiot? : Samantha: Yeah. : Melody: Then we have to begin immediately! : Cassandra: Oh yeah! begins by shoots flaming skulls at Gwen, who averts most of them. Gwen then responds with a few butter lobs aimed at Cassandra. : Samantha: Hey Pennine, let's do the thing I talked about earlier. Had to do it earlier this time. : Pennine: Alright! hops onto Pennine as the latter rushes towards Melody. Once Pennine is close enough to Melody, Samantha hops off of the former and smacks butter right in Melody's face. : Melody: Agh! How in the...? : Pennine: Say Samantha, you looked pretty rad jumping off me. : Samantha: Oh, thanks! blushes and Gwen attack Cassandra together. However, Cassandra feels like she's about to sneeze. : Cassandra: Ahh...Ahhh... : Gwen: Oh gosh, she's about to blow! gets away from Cassandra just before she sneezes, causing a massive fire blast. However, since Libby was still close to Cassandra at that time, she gets harmed by the resulting blast. : Gwen: Libby! : Libby: Ow. : Gwen: You should've gotten out of the way, Libby. And yes, if I were you, I would've got away sooner. : Libby: Sorry... : Samantha: Hey Gwen! I think we should try a combo with Pennine! : Gwen: Okie dokie, let's do this! aforementioned trio prepare a combo. : Cassandra: Oh, geez! Something bad is about to happen! : Melody: Looks like we've gotta act. : Libby: This combo is going to be exciting! the trio unleash the combo, which is a storm of butter aimed over Cassandra and Melody. The butter hits the duo, injuring them significantly and soon defeating them. : Libby: AWW YEAH!!!!!! : Pennine: That was great, wasn't it, Sam? : Samantha: Yeah, it sure was. briefly, then looks worried ...But we still have to rescue Kernely! I don't know what exactly Jacqueline is planning up, but I could assume something bad may happen! : Gwen: Well then, if we need to rescue Kernely, then let's go! Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories